Felicidades!
by Srto. Schnee
Summary: ¿Qué harías si todos tus amigos olvidan un día tan especial para ti? Todos habían olvidado el cumpleaños de la pequeña diva o eso es lo que ella creía. Un pequeño one-shot que hice escuchando la canción "birthday song for Miku" ame la canción y quise escribirle algo.


**Hola a todos los que entraron a leer :D**

 **Solo queria agradecerles por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, es la primera que escribo y bueno espero que les guste.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bienvenido**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Una pequeña peliaqua caminaba con la cabeza gacha, tenía amarrado su cabello en dos colitas dándole un aspecto infantil y tierno, más su expresión carecía de alegría, desde hace un par de días sus amigos han estado ocupados con nuevas canciones y poco tiempo era el que pasaban con la pequeña 7Miku sumando que dentro de poco sería su cumpleaños sus ánimos estaban peor.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, mirando sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante que hubiera en ese momento.

Pero un par de zapatos frente suyo hicieron que parase su marcha y alzará la cabeza encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban intensamente, una cara refinada bastante hermosa y una gran cabellera de color rosa, tiempo que no tenía tan cerca suyo a esa persona y sin quererlo se sonrojo.

- _L-Luka_ \- Tartamudeo la peliaqua

- _Hola Miku_ -Contestó con una sonrisa

 _-Pensé que estabas ocupada como todos los demás_ \- Reprochó un poco Miku

- _Lamento eso Miku_ -Sonrió con vergüenza - _Ya sabes cuán pesados pueden ponerse si no cumplimos_

Muy a su pesar le dio la razón a Luka inflando sus mejillas en el acto con clara molestia, mirando hacía otro lado.

Luka le sonrió tiernamente adorando su pequeño berrinche mudo.

 _-Te invito a comer un helado como disculpa, aceptas_? - ofertaba la mayor

Miku pareció pensárselo pero al final aceptó, no había caso negarse más cuando tantas ganas tenía de pasar un rato con la pelirosa.

Fueron por su helado Miku pidió uno de puerro y Luka uno de atún aunque claramente estos no existían el heladero extrañado por la petición prefirió no preguntar y les ofreció uno de fresa y otro de chocomenta, ambas chicas aceptaron pidiendo una bola de cada uno de los dos sabores; pasearon un poco, conversaron un rato y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche y momento de regresar a casa.

Miku en ningún momento saco a flote su cumpleaños próximo pensándo que Luka lo haría, "tal vez lo recuerde hasta ese día" pensó y dejando de lado esa pequeña espina en su pecho que le dolía cada que lo recordaba prefirió dormir. Los días pasaron hasta aquel anhelado sábado; despertó temprano para llevarse la sorpresa de que ninguno de sus amigos estaba en casa, solo una nota en la mesa.

 **"Miku paso algo en la disquera sobre las canciones que estuvimos haciendo todo este tiempo, salimos de emergencia, luego nos vemos.**

 **Atte:** **Todos"**

Ni una felicitación rápida, ni un pequeño pastelito, nada. Su pecho dolió y sus ojos ardían de picor por un intento de retener esas lágrimas que cada vez más querían salir.

Respiro una, dos y tres veces, "tal vez con las prisas lo olvidaron", con eso en mente se limpió las lágrimas rebeldes que salieron y habían hecho un recorrido por sus mejillas.

Regreso a su habitación para darse una ducha, ese día todavía no acababa, saliendo de la ducha encontró sobre su cama una caja con una simple nota. "Usame" no decía quién lo enviaba ni escuchó cuando lo dejaron en su cuarto, lo destapó y era un bello vestido blanco con un listón en la cintura de color turquesa, no era tan largo pero tampoco tan corto era justo como ella solía usar su falda de siempre, también venía unos listones para su cabello de color blanco, un collar negro con una clave de sol y atravesado estaba un puerro, se rió por lo curioso que era aquel collar pero eso simplemente la hizo feliz.

Se puso el vestido, el collar, los listones y se miró en el espejo sin duda aquello le quedaba muy bien.

Quería salir a un lugar pero no tenía a dónde ir, pensaba que sería una buena idea ir a dónde estaban sus amigos y saber quién le había dado tan hermoso vestido aunque siendo sinceros Miku ya se hacía a la idea de quién fue, mientras pensaba en todo eso miro debajo de su puerta y había una carta.

Esta decía:

 _"Si te volviera a ver dónde por primera vez nos encontramos juraría que nuevamente chocaria con ese árbol"_

Aquella nota le pareció bastante chistosa y no pudo evitar soltar una risita, después pensó a quién de todos sus amigos había conocido de una forma tan más peculiar, sonrió al recordarlo y de alguna forma sentía que ya sabía a donde debía ir.

Camino sin prisa con una sonrisa en los labios y mirando a su alrededor, no había mucha gente, unas iban con sus parejas, otras con sus mascotas, otras tantas iban solas y todo se sentía tan tranquilo que de algun modo eso relajo su corazón que no paraba de latir tan erráticamente que pensaba que ya algo andaba mal con ella.

Camino hacía aquel lugar un parque alejado de la ciudad, que era tranquilo y muy hermoso, ya estaba atardeciendo y la luz del sol le daba al paisaje un aura aun más especial cuando estaba por llegar a dicho lugar unas luces iluminaron un escenario en medio del parque.

Una melodía comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, miro hacía el escenario de dónde salía Len comenzando la canción.

 ** _"Feliz cumpleaños_**

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_**

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños_**

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños a ti_**

 ** _3,2,1 listos?_**

 ** _Cuando la diva de aliento digital abrió los ojos, de la música nacieron, numerosos mensajes bendecidos._**

 ** _Queremos ir a verte (ahora mismo)_**

 ** _Queremos estar a tu lado (para siempre)_**

 ** _¿qué es lo que te gusta? (¿Qué amas? ¿qué amas?)_**

 ** _Rezamos para que nuestros sentimientos te alcancen._**

 ** _Al oír el sonido de tu voz por primera vez, el mundo cambia, feliz cumple._**

 ** _Soñamos contigo, cuando éramos pequeños, (o-me-de-tó) felicidades para la ángel. (Felicidades)_**

 ** _En los momentos que hemos estado solos, tu has estado ahí._**

 ** _Miku39 (Miku gracias)_**

 ** _Nos hemos reunido con la gente que más te quiere, en un solo sentimiento para ti._**

 ** _Las personas cruzarán a través del tiempo para conocerte._**

 ** _Sentimos que sea tan simple, pero esta canción es tu regalo._**

 ** _Al oír el sonido de tu voz por primera vez, el mundo cambia, feliz cumpleaños._**

 ** _Por cambiar de nuevo, por nuevas historias, (o-me-de-tó) felicidades para la ángel. (Felicidades! )_**

 ** _Cuando usaste por primera vez nuestras palabras, abriste el corazón, Miku sankyuu (Gracias Miku)_**

 ** _Nos hemos reunido con la gente que más te quiere, en un solo sentimiento para ti._**

 ** _Lágrimas de esmeralda para ti."_**

Uno a uno iban uniéndose a la canción Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Meiko cada uno mirando a la peliaqua, mientras se acercaban a ella le daban un regalo, Rin le regaló un peluche de un gran puerro algo raro pero que Miku amaba, Kaito se acerco y le dio una caja de chocolate con menta, Meiko la abrazo y aun cantando le dio una caja le dijo que no lo abriera hasta que estuviera sola y le guiño un ojo, Len le dio un bote de helado algo que extraño a Miku hasta que leyo de que sabor era "puerros" sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazo a cada uno de sus amigos, aunque aún faltaba alguien, la pelirosa siendo la ultima en acercarse tomo a Miku de la mano y la llevo a centro del escenario, hizo que se sentará en una silla y aun cantando le dio el último regaló de la noche.

Señaló hacía el cielo nocturno para ese entonces y Miku miro asombrada como comenzaban fuegos artificiales de varios colores y un "feliz cumpleaños Miku" ilumino la noche de la diva, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 _-Gracias chicos_ -Se limpió unas lágrimas fugaces que salieron de sus ojos - _Son los mejores_

Y los volvió a abrazar, ellos le explicaron a Miku la verdadera razón del porque estuvieron tan ausentes y es que planear, realizar y ocultarle los preparativos a la pequeña diva fue un gran trabajo sin contar que no querían que nada saliera mal.

Después de aquel pequeño concierto privado para Miku la llevaron a una fiesta donde ya la esperaban sus demás conocidos.

Es poco decir que la peliaqua nunca se espero aquello de sus amigos pero sí que la hicieron inmensamente feliz y crearon un gran recuerdo que siempre tendría presente.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Epílogo**.

En un momento de la noche cuando los tragos fueron ingeridos, el ambiente seguía en su clímax y los presentes aún tenían para seguir la noche se encontraba una peliaqua mirando las estrellas mientras detrás suyo se celebraba su fiesta de cumpleaños.

 _-Te gusto_? -Pregunto una pelirosa llegando a donde Miku estaba.

 _-Qué de todo?_ -Sonrió

- _Bueno pues todo_ \- Le sonrió de vuelta.

- _Me encantó, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido y todo gracias a ustedes_ \- Y ahí estaban de nuevo esas pequeñas ganas de querer llorar pero esta vez de felicidad.

 _-Me alegra escuchar eso_ \- Y miró hacía el frente apreciando las estrellas

- _Luka_ \- Llamó la menor

- _mmm_? - Contestó la pelirosa

- _Gracias por el vestido_ \- Sonriendo tomo su mano y apreció nuevamente el cielo estrellado. La mayor no tuvo que decir nada la felicidad de aquella diva era más que suficiente para ella.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Extra? XD**

Miku se encontraba regresando de la fiesta un poco cansada puesto que terminó casi al día siguiente y nadie había dormido aún.

Llegando a su habitación recordó el regalo de Meiko y decidió abrirlo.

Al hacerlo se sonrojo fuertemente y dio un gran grito que se escuchó por toda la casa Vocaloid.

- _MEIKO!!!!!_

Una pequeña nota se leía sobre un gran conjunto de lencería que dejaba poco a la imaginación

 ** _"Disfrútalo mi pequeña Miku"_**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gracias por haber leído, es un poco corto pero espero les haya gustado.


End file.
